A Saiyjins Tale
by logansfirecracker
Summary: ok you guys this is a version of how the Saiyjin Prince and the Lovely c.C Heiress came to be, I warn you though there is a corporal Punishment scene in here if that bothers you than please dont read, it is a Bulma and Vegeta story get together fic!


**Another day at the Capsule Corp. house and everything was not going well. Bulma who had been previously dumped by Yamcha almost three days ago for one of his little hussy girlfriends hadn't come out of her room since. She had locked herself in and didn't come out for anything well ok she came out to pee, but that was it anything else. She hadn't eaten in three days, she hadn't changed in three days, she just stayed and lied in bed.**

**Dr. Briefs was just trying to give his daughter some time, which one Prince of all the saiyjians was confused about and voiced his opinion one morning.**

**Vegeta had been upset immensely with the woman, his gravity machine had busted two days before this little incident with Yamcha and Bulma even occurred and she hadn't even started on the repairs.**

**"Why don't you pathetic fools just go in there grab her by the hair and drag her out.?" he questioned with annoyance in his voice as he sat at the Kitchen table waiting for Mrs. Briefs to set his meal in front of him.**

**"I am sorry Vegeta but we must give her some time, It shouldn't last more than a little over a week." the Dr. said.**

**"The woman can go without food for a week?" Vegeta asked with angry eyes.**

**"She's managed it before." her father answered.**

**"Atrocious behavior." Vegeta said as he shoved 3 pancakes into his mouth.**

** 2 days later**

**"Dear wont you come out, I've ran you a hot bath. It will help you feel better come on out, then you and I can have some tea, huh? Talk things over?" she tried.**

**"Go away mom, I just want to be alone." was the reply from the inside of the door.**

**Vegeta who had just come from outside where he was training was now leaning up against the door watching Bulma's mother and listening to the whole conversation.**

**Vegeta was pissed himself and had been since the first day his machine broke down, this woman was causing a delay in his transformation of the Super Saiyjin.**

**Vegeta pushed himself up and walked over to Bulma's mother.**

**"Do you want her out?" he asked looking at the door.**

**"Yes, but I can't push her and...Ohhh!" she started.**

**Vegeta had used his booted foot to kick the door in not even letting Mrs. Briefs finish her sentence.**

**Vegeta then walked in the room with a rapid pace, he walked straight over to the bed where a shocked Bulma was moving to sit up and with not even a hesitation, he reached down and picked her up, one arm behind her back and the other under her legs.**

**"Put me down Vegeta! What the hell do you think your doing?!" she said as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Vegeta carried her right out of her room and while passing her mother he heard Bulma's mother say, "Oh dear..."**

**Vegeta carried the struggling woman to the main bathroom where there was a tub full of water. He walked straight over to it and dropped her in it.**

**Vegeta took a couple steps back and watched the girl emerge from the tub, She had been wearing a tight black tank and Very short red shorts, which showed off her curves.**

**Bulma pushed her wet hair out of her face and looked at him, "You asshole!" she yelled at him.**

**"I'm still dressed." she said again with anger in her pretty eyes.**

**"Would you care for me to remedy that?" Vegeta asked with distaste.**

**"Get me the fuck out of this tub!" she demanded.**

**Vegeta only smiled and snorted. She pushed herself up and climbed out of the tub, Vegeta noticed how pale and frail she looked, probably from starving herself and not getting out in the sun.**

**Bulma looked down at her form and then at him and said, "What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked as though she were going to start crying after she finished yelling.**

**"Apparently I'm taiming a brat." he said looking at her.**

**"Shut up!" she yelled while giving him a smack to his face.**

**Vegeta smiled and then turned his face back to her, "And it seems I was right." The smile then fell from his face and he reached out and grabbed her, sitting himself down on the edge of the tub, he jerked the beautiful woman over his legs and held her down firmly.**

**"Vegeta, let me go, you asswh...Ow...Ouch!...Oww-howw" she started howling when she felt the worst pain she ever had on her seat,**

**Vegeta slammed his hand down on the woman's small butt. She kicked, scratched and even tried biting him but nothing worked.**

**Bulma had never been spanked before, she knew what spankings were and she knew they were meant to hurt but she never thought that it was this much. And considering she was being spanked by the Prince of all Saiyjians who had like the strength of over a thousand oxen in just his hand was not helping any. How the hell did he know what spanking was anyway?**

**"Stop...Ahh..let..me go." she cried. She had tears running down her reddened face but she was still fighting.**

**Vegeta kept a steady pace landing blow after blow on her covered bottom.**

**Her thighs were a bright red and so he knew that her butt had to be stinging bad. This was actually the first time he had ever "loted" anyone before. ( "Loted" is the word I just made up to mean "Spank" in his language)**

**SMACK SMACK SMAck smack**

**Vegeta was relentless to her cries.**

**By the time Vegeta was finishing up His hand was burning, and Bulma was hanging over his legs, not even her sobs could be heard she was crying so hard.**

**After her pain became vocal again with her sobs Vegeta pushed her off his lap and she fell to the floor with an easy thud. He wasn't going to damage her he needed her to fix his machine.**

**He stood up and walked over to the door and then turned back and looked at her form on the floor.**

**Bulma's mother was still staring wide eyed at what she had just seen.**

**"What?!" Vegeta demanded in a bellow.**

**Bulma's mother shook her head and then scurried away from the door. Vegeta looked back at Bulma.**

**Bulma pushed herself up to where she was sitting on her knees but crying into her arms over the edge of the bathtub.**

**"Your behavior would do an infant proud." Vegeta said. Though he wasn't sure the woman even heard him, she was lost in her own pain.**

**She was still wet well soaked actually. **

**Vegeta kicked the door shut as he walked over to Bulma and took a seat beside her and closer to the door.**

**Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at the back of her head and her back considering that's all he could see of her.**

**Bulma calmed herself to where she was jumping with after sobs and she turned around, she didn't know Vegeta had moved this close to her.**

**She turned with her back up against the tub and looked at him.**

**"You hurt me." she said with a little bit of nastiness in her voice.**

**"Yep" he said with a grin.**

**Bulma just looked at him and then away.**

**"Believe it or not woman, that weakling isn't the last man on this earth that will care for your ugly butt." he said trying to keep his demeanor with him.**

_**For all of you who don't know how Vegeta is, he thinks he's better than everyone which he is, but he lets them know it, He insults and is just someone that doesn't have many friends, yet he's a good guy, He's mean to Bulma but they do end up married with two children**_

**"What do you know?" she said trying to show that she wasn't listening to him.**

**"If you allow for that trash to make you feel like you are completely nothing than he has succeeded in more ways than one to stake down your pride, and your honor." Vegeta spoke as though from experience.**

**Bulma looked at him trying to keep her tears from falling down her face, she was still upset with him for spanking her, and she was still even more upset about Yamcha.**

**She couldn't bare Vegeta's eyes on her any longer, she through herself into his arms, blowing his mind completely.**

**Vegeta sat there shocked, he had not expected this in a million years, but wah-lah.**

**Vegeta slowly put an arm around the girls back and patted her gently, the way he had seen her mother do.**

**After a few moments of crying Bulma pulled back and looked at Vegeta, "I really feel sorry for your kids.." she said moving back so she was only a bit farther from his face.**

**"I feel sorry for them as well.." he said with an evil grin.**

**"Why is that?" she asked looking at him with all most a want in her eyes. She had always found the man attractive but come on he had tried to kill her a few times before.**

**"Because there mother is going to be a very ugly woman." and with that said he leaned forward and kissed Bulma.**

**Bulma wanted to say something about his remark, but was cut off by the kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck and the other around his back.**

**And were just gonna end it there. **


End file.
